


Dizzy love

by maddiemotionless15



Category: the GazettE
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemotionless15/pseuds/maddiemotionless15





	Dizzy love

It was getting late and guess what I was still here. I was waiting for him. It's the same thing everyday, I work in my families bakery, then I sneak off halfway through my shift after convincing my brother to cover for me and in the end I turn up here. Waiting for....him. 

" Reita, where are you" , I said. I was starting to get annoyed at his constant lateness. Our love is forbidden and if caught the punishment is death. I guess that is why so many of my friends don't dare to step out of the house this late. The time when the most guards are present, but we don't care all we need is each other. Together or apart our love will remain the same. Nothing will ever change that. Nothing CAN ever change that.

Reita is an king's son and it would be bad for his family's reputation if he was seen with me. It would be even worse if they found out about our relationship. Its so hard to be together but we must try and I guess that is what makes our love even better the fact that it is forbidden and I like the thrill. The thrill of the danger that we both face, the thrill of being in an forbidden relationship and the thrill of him being inside of me.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I felt a pair of strong arms snake around my waist. I jumped at first but then after realizing who it was I relaxed into the embrace.

" I missed you Ruki", he whispered into my ear.

" I missed you too my prince", I looked up at him adoringly. How did I ever get someone like him?

He smiled at me before asking:" What do you want to do tonight my little angel."

I blushed at his words, I hate the effect that he has on me. Of course I wanted him to fuck me till I could no longer stand but there was apart of me that just wanted to enjoy my night here as though it would be my last. The stars were out and it was an beautiful night, the stars shone bright and the sky was clear. I wanted nothing more than to sit and enjoy this night with my love. Just the two of us, no sex just love- not lust.

" Rei- chan, I just want to lay here with you and watch the stars", I answered.

His face turned into that smile I loved so much and he put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to his warm body.

" Ruki, we could watch them from my castle", my heart began to beat faster and faster. I couldn't tell if it was because I was exited or if I was scared. I heard the leaves behind us rustle and I could feel someone's eyes on us but I had checked the entire area beforehand and there was no one there. There is never anyone here. 

" Reit-"

He cut me off as he began to roughly kiss my lips. His hands went down lower and lower, began to stroke the insides of my thighs. I moaned into the kiss before he let go making me whimper at the loss.

" Ru, there's no one there, you don't have to worry baby"

I smiled up at him before we head off to our destination. We were different, he was an rich prince and I was an poor bakers son yet the love that we shared between is was innocent.It is true but in this day and age it is 1577 and people still act like they are better that each other. There is an social and economic barrier between the rich and the poor, which I hope will soon break down and gay people can live in peace without having to fear for their lives.

We walked rather quickly to his castle, hoping that no one would see us or question our actions. Once we arrived Reita pulled back the drawbridge and we entered the castle. I had never been in the castle before but it was absolutely stunning. The decor was red and black which made it look very nice but gothic and it didn't look tacky. Suddenly, I began to feel very small and out of place. I shouldn't be here, commoners like me were forbidden to even step foot here let alone be fucking the prince. He led me up several flights of stairs until we were right at the top. The view from here was breathtaking!

Once again he wrapped his arms around my body, "how do you like it?"

"It's beautiful", I whispered.

I was about to say more when I heard voices from below, yelling obscene slurs.

" Rei- chan, I'm scared", I whispered whilst snuggling further into his arms.

" It will be okay Ruki."

Swiftly he ran towards the back of the castle, pulling me along with him. My head wanted to question his actions but in my heart it told me that he was right and to do what he had said. Why did this have to happen to us?

Reita looked at me, the hurt and sadness evident in his brown eyes.

" Ruki, when I say jump, sweetheart jump." He held my hand in an tight grip and stood at the end of the castle walls.

I closed my eyes as his lips pressed against mine for the last time.

" I love you, Ruki,"

"I love you too Reita", I replied as the yelling got louder.

" I'll see you in the next life, Ruki", he whispered as we plunged into an eternal darkness. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Why does it always go so fast?, my relationships never last. The last long term relationship I had was what, months ago? Great, I can't even remember and she was supposedly the love of my life. Why did she have to cheat on me? I have to admit I didn't really have feelings for her in the last stages of our relationship, I don't get it. She was smart, pretty, innocent ( okay, maybe not so much of that.)

I felt my head go into someone's chest as I rounded the corner of my workplace. I looked to the floor and saw all of his papers that I had accidentally scattered.

" I'm so sorry", I gushed as I helped him to pick the things that were dropped- by me.

" It's ok", he replied in an voice like silk.

It was at that moment that I stopped, I looked up at his face and realized that he was very beautiful. His eyes, his smile, everything was perfect- he was perfect.

He held his hand out to me, so that I could stand.

" Hey what's your name", he asked.

I blushed as I felt his eyes on me, " My, name is Ruki."

I smiled up at him. I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, I had only just met the man yet it felt like I had known him all my life.

This could be the start of something new...


End file.
